stellarexchangefandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started
The goal of the game is to produce items to meet your economic goals. This is done through picking up free resources on your planets at first and then building machines. This guide will get you on your feet in your economic conquest. First Resource The first resources you get will come from the free resources on your planet. To get them simply login. Click on the eye next to your planet to view it. Then move around your planet with the arrow keys or WASD until you see a green circle object. Click the circle to get the free resources and then go find more. What you really need right now is wood. ClickingToOpenPlanet.png FreeResourceCircled.png FreeResourceClicked.png First Producer Once you have at least 1000 wood you can build your first machine. Click on the build tab at the top right. Then put down a base next to a forest tile (the dark green squares) and then put a lumber yard next to it. Notice the squares you can put machines on light up. Green means you can put it down. Blue means you will get special perks for putting the machine on that square (such as a lumber yard on a forest tile on a bio planet). Then change the direction of the lumber yard by using the green arrow buttons to direct the flow into your base. Tip: By holding shift and hovering over a machine you can see how much it will cost and produce. Continue creating more lumber yards and piping the resources to your base. It is avised you have at least 100 lumber yards and use pipes to get the resources to your base before moving on to other machines. You can also buy your wood on the exchange. Wood is the first key resource so investing in wood farms is a good choice. MachineExampleBefore.png MachineExampleAfter.png Exchange Sell resources that you do not need on the exchange . You can get there by pressing the top right button with the green and red arrow together. From there you can sell the resources you do not need for stellars and then buy resources you do need such as wood. Getting Concrete Once you have enough wood start making concrete. It is the second key resource. It is done by piping 10 dirty water, 10 stone, and 1 energy into a mixer. The mixer will then convert it into 3 concrete. Then pipe that concrete into your base. Start by finding a location with at least 10 stone and 11 water spots near your base. Build the mixer. Then build 10 stone places and connect them to your mixer. Then build 10 water pumps and a water mill. Connect these to your mixer. Then connect the mixer to your base. Concrete is needed for all of the machines except for the mixer. You will need at least 60,000 concrete before you can make an automated tech area. It is suggested you have at least 8 concrete makers going before you move onto tech. ConcreteExamble1.png ConcreteExamble2.png Getting Tech Now that you have concrete you can start making the machines needed for tech. Tech will allow you to make the computer to create data and find new planets, it can be used to make missiles to take over planets, or make the research lab to start making research for researching new technologies. It is very versitile and always in demand. It is likely you will need to use transactions to create tech since the machinery can become more complicated. What Next Once you have a decent amount of resources it is advised you buy a new planet. These new planets will help you gather resources faster, but beware another player could already have the one you discovered. One can also start researching technologies using the research lab. If you want more in depth or advanced guide check out the unnoficial strategy guides.